


In the Dark

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Tags will be added according to story progression, Vampires, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Name--Ouma Kokichi. Physical age, 24. Currently a medical school student in Hope’s Peak University. I share a dorm with an undergraduate Robotics student named Iidabashi Kiibo.My roommate has plenty of defining features. His clumsiness, for one. The guy keeps bringing some of his school projects inside our room and would tinker with it in our room and ultimately end up with some scratches and cuts after all was said and done. All it needs is a little lick and some band-aids and he’ll be good as new! He doesn’t realize how lucky he is that he’s roomed with a med-student like me! Nishishi!I, on the other hand, know how precious he is as a roommate. He may be a genius with technology, but he’s not sharp enough to realize my rather...inhuman qualities. My previous roommates all succumbed to paranoia and suspicion and left me behind without any reliable food source to partake in. Jerks.In case you’re just as clueless as my roommate, I'll let you in on a little secret…I’m actually a vampire.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kiibo/Ouma Kokichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an AU I've developed on tumblr. If you followed me tumblr, you might have seen me answer asks about this AU. Yeah, you know what this fic is going to be all about :^)
> 
> Due to restrictions in my blog, like the asks not asking the right questions, and my limited stamina and motivation to keep drawing every response, I decided to adapt it in fic form so I could paint a clearer picture of how I wanted this AU to develop, as well as to share the amount of lore I wasn't able to share on my blog! For those who are going to read this AU for the first time, I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Is this what you wanted, _traitor?”_

Purple eyes darted towards the rapidly burning body.

“You may have gotten rid of me, but I know what you’re like…you’re just going to end up exactly like me~! Ahahahah!!!”

He walked towards the insufferable vampire before ruthlessly stomping on her face. “The dead should stay quiet.”

And finally, she did. Leaving behind ashes that soon dispersed with the wind.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

\---------------------------------------------------

Tired, purple eyes snapped open from the obnoxious sound of his alarm clock. He slapped a hand over the snooze button while rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the other.

“Almost noon already, huh…” Ouma stretched his arms with a yawn. “Let’s get something to eat.”

The day started out just as usual for him. Stayed up late studying, waking up really late even for human standards, then preparing a simple meal for him to eat before he gets ready for his afternoon classes. He was in the middle of toweling his hair dry when his roommate entered their room, placing his messenger bag on top of his study desk as he walked by.

“Oh? Back already?” Ouma asked, following the albino with his eyes.

“We only had a quiz today, so I’m free for the rest of the day,” Kiibo unceremoniously sat on his bed, visibly tired. “Pretty unusual to see you up this early. Did you have lunch yet?”

“Eh, well, I _did_ go to bed earlier than usual last night,” Ouma shrugged his shoulders before continuing with drying his hair. “And yeah, just some ham sandwiches.”

“Good, good…” Kiibo kicked his shoes off and fell on his bed. “I think I’ll go catch some sleep...”

“Mm? What about lunch?” Ouma lifted a brow.

“I ate lunch early together with Chihiro-kun,” mumbled Kiibo as he adjusted his position on the mattress. “Don’t bother waking me up once you’re about to leave. Please.”

“ _Well,_ since you said ‘please’, I just might consider,” Ouma snickered.

The albino never bothered responding; he simply let sleep take his consciousness away, much to Ouma’s dismay. Other than his roommate’s absurdly delectable blood, the latter’s wild reactions to his constant teasing was one of his sources of entertainment.

 _‘Must be another deadline for a project. That explains why he was up late last night,’_ the raven-haired man hummed. _‘I guess I could afford to buy him some chocolate as a little reward. Just this once though!’_

With such an abysmal sleep habit whenever a deadline is right around the corner, he couldn’t help but wonder if _he_ was the normal one and not his roommate. Unlike Kiibo, he had a very good reason for his nocturnal behavior after all. If he was in this condition because of his projects, that means he might have forgotten to take care of his beloved indoor plants just like last time. He’s usually polite and responsible, but he gets really fussy whenever something bad happens to his precious greenery.

Ouma shuffled his way towards the window, where Kiibo’s plants stood basking in the sun’s gentle light. He fingered the smooth leaves of the snake plant, humming as he did so. Next he moved on to the sago palm, giving it the same treatment before moving on to the rest of his roommate’s indoor plants. “Well, they all still look to be in good health at least. You little ones are so loved~ How envious.”

He then made his way to check on the albino, mostly to make sure that he’s still breathing. He watched the steady rise and fall of his roommate’s chest, nodding to himself as he drew a check mark in his mental checklist. “If only you were just as eager to keep me fed just like your plants. Talk about unfair,” Ouma shook his head before making his way to the mirror.

He tilted his head from side to side, admiring his appearance. It had been a good few centuries since humans decided to stop using silver for their mirrors, but he still couldn’t help but feel pleased from seeing his reflection. He began combing through his hair, proud of how silky and soft it was to his touch. Truly, he was the epitome of elegance and beauty!

Just kidding.

“Hmm...he told me not to bother waking him, so I guess I’ll just go,” Ouma shrugged on the pristine white lab coat he always wore whenever he’s serving his hours in the hospital not too far from campus. He ran another mental checklist of the things he needed to bring with him, grabbing his backpack and stuffing his wallet inside it. He took one last peek at the sleeping albino before shutting the door as silently as he could.

"Ouma, huh! Heading out already, I see!" Nidai's booming voice greeted him as soon as he passed by their dorm's shared kitchen, prompting him to take a few steps back to peep on whatever the sports manager-slash-therapist was up to.

"Mmhm! Kiiboy fell asleep as soon as he got back, so I decided to leave early so I won't accidentally wake him," Ouma narrowed his eyes at the number of jugs lined up on the table as the muscular man stirred a mysterious concoction in a separate container.

"Sleep is paramount to not only athletes, but to people as a whole. Quite admirable of you for giving him a chance to recover his strength," Nidai nodded with approval. "Iidabashi doesn't have much muscle on him and yet he keeps turning down my offer to go on a morning run with me."

"Oh, no, no, no, I didn't do it because I was being nice! No siree!" Ouma shook his head. "Kiiboy is a huge nagger! Getting scolded by him especially when he's sleep deprived is such a pain in the ass. I just don't wanna deal with that, ya know?"

"And yet you two are still roommates," Nidai flashed the shorter man a grin. "Iidabashi is the only one who lasted this long as your roommate. The guy's pretty tough even without muscles. I see so much potential in him to become an athlete."

"Yeah, no. Not gonna happen. That guy's more of a Disney princess if anything. He talks to his plants and the animals love him, it's insane," Ouma heaved a sigh. "Anyway, whatcha making?"

"Ahh, this? It's my original protein shake recipe. There're also sports drinks in some of the jugs over there. I made different flavors in case the others don't suit some of my athletes, too." Nidai explained as he poured the contents of the container into one of the jugs. "I prefer using organic ingredients. I don't want to make my athletes drink anything artificial since it would negatively affect their performance no matter how subtle."

Ouma let out an impressed whistle. "Always thinking ten steps ahead for his team, that's our dorm’s Nidai-chan for you."

“Bahaha! Caring for my team’s overall welfare is part of my duty as their sports manager,” Nidai barked out a laugh. “Now off with you. You’ll be late if you spend more of your time talking with me. Being late is no good!”

“Ah! You’re right. I’ll see you later then, Nidai-chan! Byeeeeeee!” Ouma gave the other man a wave before exiting the kitchen with a skip to his step. He hummed to himself as he shut the door behind him. Seeing as the sun was still out, he pulled out his trusty umbrella out of his backpack. 

All he needed was at least a drop of blood for him to be able to withstand the sun, however, such minimal sustenance isn’t enough to grant him complete protection. Even with sunscreen, he’s still susceptible to sunburns. _Severe_ burns.

 _‘Just a bit more, just a bit more and I’ll get easy access to blood once I become a doctor,’_ he chanted in his head as he got on the bus.

Ever since the new Vampire King established his authority, he had sworn to severely punish any vampire who massacres humans out in the open. Whether they be a pure-blood, a half-blood, or a turned. There had been a number of offenders who were personally executed by the King, displeased by their flagrant disobedience. That’s right. While vampires normally enjoy the perks of immortality, it is only the King who has the privilege of killing any vampire without the need to exploit the loophole in their aforementioned immortality.

With such a scary man on top, most vampires had to find their own way of sustaining themselves. Murder wasn’t banned, only massacres were. So the more violent vampires took to that, careful not to let greed consume them, lest they be punished by the King. Others frequented bars, where their targets would be far too inebriated to notice that they were being fed on.

Ouma on the other hand, wanted stability. Doctors have easy access to blood. A _large_ amount of blood! Studying was a pain, but the return of investment was high. And that’s why he’s currently a medical student. The other options all involved tailing targets and are ten times more troublesome.

He gave the bus driver his thanks before alighting from the vehicle, careful not to trip on the way down. The bus stop was only a few minutes away from the hospital, so he usually just walked the rest of the way there. Even without entering the hospital, he could already smell the familiar scent of antiseptic that permeated through the hospital corridors. He took a deep breath before entering.

“Good afternoon!” Ouma flashed the receptionist a smile.

“Oh, Ouma-kun. You’re earlier than usual,” the receptionist returned the smile. “Are you looking for Tsumiki-san?”

Ouma gasped, feigning surprise. “Wha--How did you know? Are you actually an esper!?”

“Maybe~” The receptionist giggled before composing herself in a professional manner. “Well then, Tsumiki-san is currently at the blood bank. You know where that is, right?”

_Of course he does._

“Mhm! Thanks for telling me! I’ll go meet her there instead then. See ya later~” Ouma half-jogged his way through the halls, craning his neck to check the label on the doors. Once he found the blood bank, he gave the door a few knocks before entering. The blood bank was a cool place lined with multiple refrigerators meant to preserve thousands upon thousands of blood bags. It was also lined shelves, all filled to the brim with documents of their patients. There was a separate connecting room, which they use for blood testing and other office work. “Tsumiki-chan! Are you snacking?”

“Eep!”

_Found her._

Ouma rounded a row of shelves and found the soft-spoken nurse looking at him in panic.

“O-O-Ouma-kun! It’s not what it looks like! I’m not snacking at all!” she hid the blood bag behind her, as if it would get rid of any suspicion towards her. “A-a couple of emergency patients got rushed in earlier and I was just r-retrieving the blood bags they needed for their transfusion.”

The raven-haired man narrowed his gaze at the quivering woman. _“Reaaaaally?_ It doesn’t look like it though~”

“I-I’m not snacking, I promise!” Tsumiki insisted, tears pricking in her eyes.

Tsumiki Mikan, physical age--24, assumed age 28. Like him, she was a vampire. But at the same time, she was the one assigned to look after him and to give him tasks to do in the hospital. Despite her status as a superior, however, she is the type who gets easily bullied and teased by vampires and humans alike. As soon as Ouma discovered her ‘secret identity’, he easily found leverage against her. Mostly to tease her. Blood was a bonus, no doubt, but she seemed to be passionate about her job as a nurse, so he found her admirable in that respect.

“I know, I know, I’m just pulling your leg.”

“W-whaaat? P-please don’t tease me like that Ouma-kun!”

Ouma let out a laugh. “Anyway, how many bags do you need? Also what blood type? I’ll help you carry it back.” He set his backpack on a nearby chair.

“U-umm, we need about 3 bags of A- blood and 1 bag of O- blood,” Tsumiki replied.

“Got it~”

This was his usual routine apart from going to class. His tasks are rather simple, which includes assisting patients in their room, accompanying the doctors while they conduct check-ups, filing documents, taking blood samples, observing vital signs and so on. It all sounds so simple, but it’s actually time consuming. That's why he usually returns to the dorm late. But thankfully, he only had to meet a quota, so he didn’t have to stay out so late every night.

“What else are we going to do today, Tsumiki-chan?”

“Hm? Oh…” the dark violet-haired woman tapped at her chin as she thought. “The other students were assigned to different wings of the hospital. So I believe we’ll be making rounds in this wing for the rest of the afternoon until evening.”

“Is that it? Alrighty then, lead the way~” Ouma flashed the woman a smile, which the latter reciprocated.

“Okay then, we should start on this floor and then all the way to the top.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ouma yawned as he entered the dormitory. “Today was unexpectedly busy~ Maybe I should help myself to some of these chocolates, I bought them with my own money anyway.”

He took a quick peek at the kitchen, surprised to not find a single trace of the Nidai’s jugs anywhere. Despite being a bulky man who always prepares things in bulk for the sake of all the teams he’s working with, he has quite the delicate touch and is always considerate of the other residents of their dorm. Well, delicate touch doesn’t necessarily mean that he couldn’t throw a punch. But he digressed. Nidai was a man of many talents.

“I wonder if there’s a game coming soon, I never really took note of it since I’m busy,” he mused to himself as he climbed the stairway which led up to his room. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, since it was his room too. “I’m hoooome! Are you still sleeping--Ah?”

His roommate was nowhere to be found.

Their room wasn't necessarily small, but as spacious it was, it provided little hiding spots. The best one was their wardrobe, but it was still cramped. Also, Kiibo is a bore. He's not the type to play tricks on him. The sound of the door being pushed open prompted the raven-haired man to look over his shoulder.

"Oh, you're home already," Kiibo said in mild surprise.

"Yeah, just now," Ouma fully turned around to face the other man. "Where'd you go? I was so sure you'd still be sleeping by this time."

"I still have a deadline, I can't afford to sleep that long," Kiibo sighed as he grabbed some sweats from their wardrobe. "I woke up at around four. I did a bit of research before I left to buy some brain food. I ended up dropping by the old warehouse too."

"Let me guess, you fed that old stray you found a couple of months ago again?" Ouma set his backpack by the foot of his bed and left the plastic bag full of sweets on his mattress. "It's probably going to die sooner or later. You're just spending your money unnecessarily at this point."

"Is that really what a med-student like you should be saying?" Kiibo narrowed his gaze at his roommate. "If you tell a patient's family that, you'd definitely be hated."

"Well, I'm still not a doctor so I can still say what I want," Ouma flopped back on his bed. "Besides, I know how to hold my tongue around patients. So you don't have to worry about me being hated."

“Who says I was worrying?” scoffed the albino as he started changing out of his outdoor clothes and into his tracksuit. “Speaking of money being unnecessarily spent, care to explain that bag on your bed?”

Unfortunately for Kiibo, who had his back turned at the time, he had missed the glint of mischief in the raven-haired man’s eyes.

“Oh, this? I bought some chocolates earlier. I couldn’t decide on a particular flavor so I ended up buying a lot,” he paused, noting how the albino had paused in his changing at the sound of ‘chocolate.’ “I _was_ going to share some with you, I even bought one of your favorite brands. Lindt, was it? But you’re right though, it really _was_ an unnecessary purchase. So I’m just going to eat them all on my own, since I’m the one who bought it anyway.”

Ouma could practically hear the albino have a mental debate from where the latter was standing. Well, he _could_ choose to listen in on his thoughts, but the human deserved what little privacy he had left.

“...W-wait,” Kiibo slowly turned around, his face was scrunched up. Was it hesitation? Reluctance? Perhaps both? Either way, it still looks funny! “You actually planned on sharing something with me?”

“You make me sound like a total selfish asshole!” Ouma gasped in mock offense. “Even _I_ know how to spoil my roommate. I mean, you’re actually the only roommate who lasted long enough for me to even consider spoiling you. But now I’ve changed my mind.”

“Wait!” Kiibo took a step forward, his face flushed red with shame and embarrassment at his outburst.

_‘All this for chocolate? God, am I a child?’_

Ouma resisted the urge to laugh after ‘accidentally’ tuning into his roommate’s thoughts. “What is it this time, Kiiboy?”

_‘Ugh...but he started it. I can’t just leave an animal to die. It just doesn’t feel right.’_

_‘But he said it was Lindt. Lindt!’_

_‘...Am...Am I really going to throw away my dignity just for chocolate?’_

“I’m waiting, Kiiboy,” Ouma propped himself up with his elbow, eyeing the albino like a predator observing its prey.

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Kiibo mumbled. “...For saying what I said earlier.”

_‘I want to die in a hole._ _’_

Ouma threw his head back as he laughed. “Oh man, this is comedy gold!”

Kiibo refused to let shame show on his face and fixed a glare at his roommate’s direction.

_‘That was so pathetic and embarrassing! Oh my god! I can’t believe I walked right into his hands!’_

“That was the best laugh I’ve had in years! You should definitely consider stand-up comedy as a side-gig,” Ouma chuckled as he lazily reached inside the plastic bag. He took out a milk chocolate bar for himself before holding the plastic bag out in the other man's direction. “Here you go.”

Shock and confusion replaced the anger on the albino’s face. “...What?”

Ouma simply flashed the other man a smile, shaking the plastic bag a little in the hopes that it would convince the man to take it. “I was serious you know. I bought these chocolates for you. Think of it as a reward for working so hard for these past few days.”

_'...What? Huh???'_

"Quit thinking about it and just take it already! Sheesh!" Ouma huffed.

Kiibo looked at the plastic bag, then at his roommate, then back to the plastic bag. He hesitantly walked closer, gingerly reaching out to accept the bag from the raven-haired man. He looked a little bit surprised, as though he expected the med-student to pull a sike and laugh at him some more.

"Welp! I'm gonna go take a shower now," Ouma left his place on the bed and walked towards their wardrobe to grab his pajamas. "Once you're done with your project, you better fix me a tasty meal! Also, make sure to get more sleep; sleep loss is bad for your circulation."

Before he could exit their room, Kiibo had grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Mm?" Ouma turned to look over his shoulder.

"T-thank you. For the chocolates," Kiibo managed to say, his face was flushed red with embarrassment. "I'll keep your advice in mind about sleep. Thanks again."

"I'm a med-student! Caring for other people's well-being is my thing!" Ouma huffed out a laugh as he gently tugged his arm out of the roboticist's grasp. "But you're welcome. Anyway, gotta shower now."

"Right. Okay."

Ouma flashed the other man a smile before shutting the door behind him. _'He is usually such an awkward person, but it looks like he has a bit of a cute side to him, huh! Just as I thought, Kiiboy is an interesting person.'_

Centuries ago, the idea of humans and vampires co-existing was dismissed as nothing but a pipe dream. Years upon years, vampires had only known how to feed until nothing was left. Humanity was enraged and eventually learned how to repel them, which only made the bloodbath worse. Modernization complicated how life worked, but that complication was what allowed Ouma to live the peaceful and carefree life he is currently living.

And just like yesterday, today was another peaceful day at Hope's Peak.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : I have no knowledge of how medical school works for American schools nor Japanese schools, so I applied how things worked in my own country. Please forgive whatever error I may make regarding the academic side of things because this isn’t the main topic of the AU.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to leave a comment! I will make sure to answer them in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
